1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and particularly to an electrical connector connected to a mother board for transmitting electrical signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A W.O. Pat. No. 2005/076,413 published on Aug. 18, 2005 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board comprises an insluative housing, a daughter board attached to a side of the housing, a plurality of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), a terminal module having a plurality of terminals extending through the printed circuit board, and a connecting module mounted to a bottom surface of the housing and having a base. The connecting module has a set of first contacts and a set of second contacts assembled to a side of base in a line and extending through a group of channels defined on the daughter board for forming a first electrical trace and a second electrical trace.
During assembly, it is difficult to mount the first and second contacts which are retained to a base of a connecting module in a line to expose from the corresponding channels of the printed circuit board. The assembly of the two components places maximum demands on accuracy. However even in the case of a high production quality and assembly accuracy a rubbing of the first and second contacts in the channels is not completely excluded and this can consequently lead to a premature wearing including associated maintenance and/or repair costs.
Hence, a modular jack assembly is needed to solve the above problem.